


Coming Home

by anniespinkhouse



Series: Christmas Tree Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, alpha!Jensen, omega!Jared, past dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha!Jensen and Omega!Jared.  Jensen and Jared get to know each other. This is a short time-stamp for Christmas Tree and may not make much sense without knowledge of that verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Thank you to meus_venator for helping me to make this better <3\. She also made the beautiful banner which I adore. She makes so much lovely art for fic. Thanks also to cheebles and fedaykin_here for making sure I didn't give up on it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction, pure fantasy folks. Nobody here belongs to me and they’re not likely to get in my van for a side of beef any time soon

 

 

The Christmas Tree was bare when Jared went home with Jensen. Yards of tissue paper scrunched and crumpled around delicate glass, and the bells fell silent, their chimes carefully stilled. The New Year had come in with the sound of laughter and the smell of beer. Jared had toasted it, with his mate, over a babble of drunken celebration, in the sheltered safety of the Wolf Pass camp site.

The omega stood next to the fragrant pine and reached his fingers to touch the branch. He smoothed his fingertips in the direction of its needles, collecting sap and dirt and snow as they moved. “What will we do with the tree?”  He asked.

There was the crinkle of laughter lines and Jensen’s mouth curved upwards. The alpha’s hand reached to take Jared’s hand in his own, “Leave it for now. Maybe you can cut it up and use the wood to make something.

“I’d like that.” Jared nodded and squeezed his fingers against Jensen’s. A strong, warm arm reached around his waist to pull him close and soft lips kissed his cheek.  He remembered how the tree had been, after everyone had left them, on Christmas evening.

The moon had shone with silver glow, illuminating the tree’s baubles and beads, and it had been beautiful. Loose with liquor, Jensen had taken him by the hand and they had danced in a close embrace as his mate hummed a tune. It was the most perfect moment Jared had ever had.

The dance took them breathless to the cabin, and when the whirl of it stopped, Jared stoked the fire and warmed cocoa. They sat together in awkward silence, with shoulders bumping. Jared ended the quiet with a practical consideration, “Now what? There’s just one bed. Do we share?” He chewed down on his lip and gripped his mug tightly as his hazel eyes looked out from under long dark lashes, at the beautiful alpha beside him.

Jensen took the mug from his hand and placed it on the floor. “Well, I am going to kiss you now.” He licked his lips and leaned in to Jared, captured his face in his long elegant fingers and tilted the chin, angling it just right to press his full pink mouth against Jared’s, and nip at his lip. The omega gasped in surprise, opening up to let Jensen’s tongue plunder the hot cavern, clashing their teeth. He reached his hands down and grasped at the soft cushions of the couch as he accepted the action. Without heat, in human form there was no ease to this. He didn’t know what his Alpha wanted him to do. Jensen’s breath was sweet and the kiss lit a hot fire and  _want_ in Jared’s belly. His response was clumsy, his mouth too wide and his tongue too wet.

 

Jared wanted this, he wanted Jensen, but he knew he was screwing it up, kissing sloppily, drooling and inept. Jensen didn’t seem to mind. His fingers unbuttoned his omega’s shirt, trailed over his chest and circled his nipples before pushing the fabric from his shoulders and leaving his chest bare.

Jared’s knuckles whitened as he curled his fingers further into the fabric cushions. He ached to touch his Alpha but he hadn’t been given permission. Suddenly, Jensen’s hand ceased its caress and he felt its touch on his cheek, cupping his face. The alpha broke off the kiss with wet smack of his lips following up with the lightest kiss to his brow.

“Jared?”

“Hmm.”

Green eyes with wide dark pupils looked into his face. “What’s wrong?”

Jared blushed and stuttered, “I, d, don’t know h, how you want me. If you want to sh shift, it’s okay. I c can crouch.”

Jensen’s brow knitted, “I didn’t think you could shift. Do you want to do it as wolf, like before?”

“N,n,no, I mean your wolf, with me.” He was trembling now and his hands unwound to indicate his human body. You can, if you want, or anything. Whatever you want, Alpha, I can be good for you.”

Jensen became very still and his eyes closed then eyelashes fluttered wide apart and he still didn’t so much as breathe. Jared brought a hand to his own thigh and squeezed it until it hurt. He was fucking this up so bad.

“I’m sorry, I had an alpha before I came here, so it’s not my first time but he taught me everything. I’m obedient. I can make it good for you. Do anything,” he could hear the pathetic whine in his voice.

Jensen’s hands dropped from Jared, as if scorched, and a whoosh of breath left his lungs. Jared unconsciously braced himself for punishment, and scooted to huddle in the corner of the couch.

“Christ!” Jensen swore. He reached and grabbed at Jared’s hand and the omega couldn’t prevent the shudder as a tear ran down his cheek.

Jensen slowed down, “Not gonna hurt you. You need time, to adjust and I think I probably had too much to drink today, you know how that goes!”

Jared couldn’t help looking down at Jensen’s lap. There was not a trace of arousal.

A thumb rubbed circles on the back of Jared’s hand. “We should sleep on it, take our time and get to know each other. Is that okay with you?” Jensen didn’t sound angry, just disappointed. There was a half smile on his face, as if he was forcing it for Jared’s sake. He probably was. Jensen seemed to be a good alpha. Jared sat up, grateful for the fake cheer and reassurance.

“I can take the couch or you could go home.” Jared’s voice was shaky. He wanted Jensen to stay with him but he couldn’t expect it, not now.

There was a long silence and the thumb continued its soothing arc on the back of his hand. When he spoke again Jensen’s voice was slow and sweet, “I had the most incredible day with you Jared. It was my best Christmas ever. Did I tell you how much I love the penguin you carved for me? I’m going to make it into a key fob and carry it with me.”

Jared smiled, “You told me.” Jensen had thanked him a dozen times.

“C’mere.” Jensen pulled him close and, though taller, Jared let himself mould into the muscular body. Fingers found his hair and carded through it from scalp to tip, “The bed here is huge. I will stay and we’ll cuddle warm and that will be perfect. It’s all I need.” It wasn’t a request and Jensen’s subtle authority made him feel as secure as the strong arms that wrapped around him.

They spent Boxing Day lazing in the cabin with leftovers, snacks and a bottle of wine. Nothing could have prepared Jared for the strangeness of the situation. He supposed it was much worse for Jensen who would have been expected to mate with a high ranking Were with education and connections. They compared ages and Jensen admitted that he thought six years was a big age gap.

His Alpha tactfully asked about Jared’s original, familial pack. Jared described his mother and father and his life until he was fifteen. He was more reticent about the weeks and years that followed their death. His Alpha didn’t push him to talk about it, but he mentioned that Milo was an excellent counselor.

Jared learned how Jensen liked his coffee (frequent and strong), and listened to every detail of Jensen’s childhood in the large Ackles pack. With every additional piece of information, Jared’s mood sank a little further. They had nothing in common. Jensen was born and raised in the country with a crowd of friends, within a large pack. Jared was a single City child with no knowledge of pack. Jensen was bright and well educated with an advanced career. Jared’s schooling had ended at fifteen without gaining qualifications or skills. Jensen had powerful connections in Were politics and had traveled extensively. Jared had a sketchy knowledge of current affairs, gleaned from snatches of television. Wolf Pass was the only place he had ever been outside of the City. Topics started and ended prematurely, with Jared’s blank stare.

That day ended with a run through the forest, as wolves. They barely ran a mile and Jensen stopped to wait for Jared after every inept stumble. Finally, the green-eyed wolf nosed Jared’s exhausted wolf back to the cabin and they warmed by the fire. When Jared couldn’t change back to his human form Jensen didn’t shift back either. Instead, the alpha curled his furry form next to Jared’s, to groom his fur and wash his ears with the wet rasp of his tongue. They slept, in a canine heap until the dark of the night when Jared woke, cold, naked and human, “S’okay. Gonna get you into bed,” shushed his Alpha, lifting him like a child, to deposit him in their bed and lie still, skin to skin, sharing heat under the covers.

The days between Christmas and New Year settled into a rhythm, even with Jared’s unplanned shifting. They collected firewood together and Jensen talked about everything in the forest around them, pack life, family and politics. Jared didn’t have much he could add to the conversations. He compensated by memorizing everything that Jensen liked and drawing out Jensen’s tales with queries. He made sure to supply regular coffee and make meals with the ingredients Jensen preferred. He engaged in general talk about every little detail of the weather and told childhood jokes that made Jensen laugh. He fussed at making the cabin comfortable and stacked the fire high with logs. He came to cherish the moments when Jensen pulled him close and kissed him, even though the kisses were always restrained. Likewise, Jensen touched his hand and brushed his arm, he hugged him close by the fireside and in the bed. He encouraged Jared to lay his head over his heart and sleep to the beat of it, but his hands never strayed to thrill or possess him.

Jared was conflicted about it. Sex with his previous pack alpha had been painful and humiliating but everything that Jared knew about omegas and mates suggested that he should be desired. There was something awry if he couldn’t sexually fulfil Jensen. The green-eyed Were was handsome, perfect in every way and Jared didn’t think he’d mind a little pain to be fully loved and possessed by him. Every time Jensen touched him it sent spine tingling shivers of arousal through him. He wanted to caress and to explore, with his fingers, his mouth and his tongue. He wanted the fullness of his Alpha’s knot and the intimacy of being tied to him. Jared learned to keep his neediness locked away, taking care not to ask for more than his Alpha was willing to give.

By New Year’s Eve Jared was comfortable in Jensen’s company. They found that they could talk nonsense and laugh easily together. Jared taught Jensen to iron properly (because his collars and cuffs were atrocious) and Jensen showed Jared how to play Pokemon on his Nintendo DS. Jared felt secure and treasured and if he couldn’t have the passion he desired with his mate, it was still enough. All of the pack had visited, at first in mated pairs or alone. Sometimes, if Jared was wolf they ran out as a group, taking slow, easy steps to ensure that he kept up. The pack experience was heady and exciting, charged with the mixed scents of the wolves and the adrenaline of the hunt. Jared was determined to improve so that they could run and play uninhibited.

By New Year’s Eve Jared had been relaxed enough for Jensen to invite the whole pack to visit.

On the third day of the New Year Jensen rested his hip on the kitchen counter and spoke as he drank his coffee. “You know you belong with us now, Jared. Our pack loves you. You do know that we will protect you, don’t you?”

Jared nodded. We’ll go home today,” Jensen announced.

Jared looked to the floor. He had been expecting this and was grateful that Jensen had made the decision. He wasn’t sure he could have done.

Jensen blew on his coffee, sipped at it, put it back on the counter and then spoke again, “Before we go, I need to tell you some things and ask you a question. Not everyone thinks before they open their mouths and there are a few people in our pack to consider, as well as my parents.”

Jared looked nervous. Jensen straightened and moved to the couch, tugging at Jared’s hand, for him to follow. “Come sit by me.” He patted the seat next to him and Jared sat, wide eyed and worried. Jensen brushed his omega’s hair out of his eyes and held his hand. “I need to tell you this first, and you have to believe me. I really, really like you Jared. You are gentle, warm, funny and you’re young and full of energy. You’re not the sort of Were I would have met in normal circumstances but I am glad Chad’s truck brought you here. I don’t regret mating with you, not for a moment. I think we’re well matched and,” Jensen paused and his cheeks flushed pink, “I may already be a little in love with you.”

Jared opened his mouth to speak but Jensen shushed him. “Hear me out,” he continued, “I’ve come to realize that you don’t know much about Were society, our customs and biology so I need to explain a little about mating before anyone shoots their mouth off to you.”

“I think we may be a little late there,” grinned Jared, moving his hand instinctively to smooth his belly. Jensen’s eyes followed its path. He tipped his head to the side and raised his brows.

“Well yes,” smirked his Alpha, “but we didn’t do things in the traditional order. We know that you were on suppressants for a long time and you have to guess that fucks with your wolf. We’ll go into details of it, with the vet, another day. For now, all you need to know is that your heat was unusual. Every Were has genetic compatibility and potential to be mated with several other Weres. Normally, you meet, you scent the potential to mate and there is time to court, or date, whatever you like to call it. Somehow nature ensures that the omega’s heat is delayed until there has been time to assess whether your lifestyles and personalities match. If they don’t then there is time for one of you to blow the hell out of town before the omega’s mating heat is triggered. There’s no specific time limit, but Chad and Milo say that they felt the attraction grow slowly, until they literally woke up one day knowing that their biological clock was ticking on countdown to the heat. It’s thought that the pheromones change minutely and a mate’s connection is such that they can sense it. It’s not ideal, but it seems to prevent unsuitable mating, where there could be pack rivalries or the like. It means that in normal circumstances you would have had the choice not to mate with me.”

“Or you, with me.” Jared was devastated by this news.

“Jared, I would have chosen you.”

“But my freaky, useless, wolf didn’t give you the choice.” There were tears in Jared’s eyes.

“It didn’t, but I’m happy. I want this.” Jensen chucked Jared’s chin so that their eyes met before he spoke more, “I need you to be honest if you’re not happy with me. Many Weres will tell you that mating is always for life, but it isn’t true. Splitting-up hurts. It can make both wolves ill, but in most cases they recover.”

Jared rubbed his hand over his eyes and it came away wet. “I’m happy with you. I want to be with you,” he whispered.

Jensen reached both arms around his omega and hugged him tight. He placed a closed mouth kiss on his lips and moved to suck a purple patch on his neck and fuck, if that didn’t send blood directly to Jared’s groin and make his head spin with excitement. It was over too soon and Jensen was rushing to pull back from him. “Thank you. Oh Christ! I wanted you to say that, so, so much.” Jensen was kissing the crown of his head and his fingers followed the line of his cheek and over his jaw until they rested on his wide red lips. “Now, I’m going to ask a question but I think, in a way, you already answered it.”

 

Jared shook his head, confused, and Jensen took his hand and slid their palms together, under his shirt, to rest warm on his omega’s stomach. “My mother swears that an omega senses its pups within days of conceiving. I think, maybe, you have felt something. You seem distracted sometimes. What do you think?”

Jared automatically rubbed a ring over his own belly and Jensen’s hand followed.

“Whatever you say, I’m not gonna be upset Jared.”

“I don’t know. I feel different. I am different, aren’t I?  I have my wolf and that is weird. It would feel strange even if we hadn’t mated.” Jared scrunched his nose and considered the question again, “But, yeah, I’m protective. I’m sure there’s more to me than just me. I feel like I have a purpose and I want to look after it, this life inside me. I started to talk out loud, when you weren’t there.” Jared’s cheeks flamed red and he looked coyly at his Alpha.

 

Jensen laughed but it wasn’t unkind. “Well, we can both talk to them now. May I?” His mate lifted the bottom of his shirt and Jared nodded his assent. Jensen dipped his head, put his mouth to the smooth skin of Jared’s belly and blew a loud, wet raspberry “Take that, Ackles pups.”

They both dissolved into fits of giggles and Jared was certain that staying was the right decision. When they stopped laughing, Jensen drew Jared into his side and they sat quietly for a long while. Jared’s head rested on Jensen’s shoulder and one of his Alpha’s hands rubbed calming circles on his back while the other stayed with Jared’s, resting on the omega’s belly, “I always wanted this,” murmured Jensen, “Just needed you.”

***

They wrapped the golden angel last and placed her carefully in the crate. Bubble-wrap squeaked as Jared secured the lid and taped it shut.

“TAXI!” Chad’s voice rang out over the noise of a truck’s engine.

Jensen leaned down to snatch the box from the frozen ground, before Jared could take it, “No lifting for you!”

Jared growled at him and Jensen smirked playfully, “Gonna look after you. Get used to it, Babe.” 

Jared took a last glance around the camp site. The sun shone weakly through cloudy sky, highlighting the blue-green hue of the tree and glistening on the frozen snow. “I can come back here, any time,” he said, with a sense of wonder.

“Of course you can.” Jensen’s reply was soothing and gentle, “Are you ready to come home?”

“Yeah,” said Jared, as he turned to get into the truck.  In his heart, Jared knew he’d been home from the first moment he met Jensen.

~xxx~

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my LJ http://anniespinkhouse.livejournal.com/ in May 2012.


End file.
